Never Give Up on You
by Xx-BananaBookworm-xX
Summary: Remus thought that he was not good enough but Tonks knew better and whispered aloud, "I will never give up on you."  Set during HBP. CANON. Remus/Tonks R/T. Read and Review!


**Hi guys, trying to overcome my writers block so if you're a reader of It's A Backwards Life, I hope to update soon. **

**This was written at midnight so watch out!**

**This is my first attempt at Tonks/Remus and lovey dovey stuff so beware! **

**Please review!**

**I do not own Harry Potter**

Peeking round the door, Tonks spied Remus Lupin sitting on a worn armchair, sleeping. They were at Number 12, Grimauld Place- the headquarters of The Order of the Phoenix. Not wanting to wake Remus up, she attempted tiptoeing into the room to place the plate of sandwiches she had for him on the small table. Poor Remus, he deserved every moment of rest he had. Dumbledore had him staying with the other werewolves, trying to convince them to join Dumbledore's side. This was the first time he had been here in two months. Tonks knew the stress it brought him- they had gotten closer. So close that Tonks had started to have feelings for him. Something that she had hidden because she was scared of what he would say if he found out. On the rare occasions he was at Grimauld Place and awake, they talked about Sirius. Little did Remus know that whenever she was looking at him, her heart was doing little flips. She thought..that she had grown to love him. Hopeless, she told herself, in love with her cousin's friend. After Sirius was killed, Tonks felt guilty. If only she had got rid of Bellatrix! Then Sirius wouldn't be...dead. Remus had helped her to realise that it wasn't her fault. "It's survivor's guilt," he had told her before hugging her. Now the pair wanted to keep his memory alive as much as possible.

Preoccupied with her thoughts, Tonks didn't see a fold in the rug beneath her feet. She tripped and fell over, spilling the plate of sandwiches in front of her; onto Remus.

"Wha-?" Remus woke with a start.

"I'm so sorry! Go back to sleep, I'll clear it up. _Evanesco. _There..."

"I think I'm awake now." Remus chuckled. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. The more important question is how are _you _doing?"

"It's hard...but it has to be done. The other werewolves..." He drifted off, " lets just say they like to be aggressive. They've been shunned by society and now they want revenge! They don't want to help any kind of wizard...unless they get something out of it. Something I think that Voldemor- What? It's just a name. Where was I? Oh, something I think that _Voldemort _is going to offer them. It's an impossible task, but I've got to try."

"You're so brave you know. But you're a Gryffindor; I'm just a Hufflepuff."

"Tonks, you're an Auror. You must be brave and intelligent. Hufflepuff's not a bad thing, you know. It means you're kind and loyal and that you're a good finder!"

"A good finder...I've never heard that one before." The pair sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments before Tonks abruptly asked: "Hey Remus, we are friends, right?"

"Of course. What brought this on?"

"Remus, what do you think of me?"

"I think that you're kind and smart and funny- especially when you trip on flat ground! You're a great friend to have. You're always there to talk to and to cheer me up."

"Do you think we could be more than just friends, Remus?" To her surprise, Remus blushed.

"Tonks...I can't." He started to get up from his position on the chair and take small steps towards the door. With a quick flick of her wand, Tonks locked the door. Looking defeated, Remus sat back down in his chair. "I'm too old, too poor and too dangerous for you."

"You haven't answered the question. Do you think we could be more than just friends?" 

"Er...over the past few months, I really have gotten fond of you, but it would never work."

"Why not? Is it because you don't like the way you look? I'm a Metamorphmagus! I can change my appearance to anything you want!"

"Don't be daft! I think you're gorgeous! I'm in love with you! There..I admitted it. I'm in love with you. I'm in love with your looks, I'm in love with your smile, I'm even in love with your clumsiness! But it would never work."

"Why? Just give us a go...please."

"I've already said; I'm too old, too poor and too dangerous for you. I'm no good for you! You need to find someone who can look after you..properly."

"But you're the one I'm in love with!" Remus picked up the empty plate off the floor and said:

"I'm starving. I'll go and ask Molly if there's anything to eat. I'll be off again tomorrow. See you next time, Tonks." With that, he drew his wand, muttered a quick counter-curse and flicked his wand. The door sprang open and Remus walked straight though it...without looking back.

Tonks sat down on the armchair and drew her knees up to her chest. Silently, she wiped the tears that had managed to fall down her cheeks. Why did she tell him so suddenly? Remus thought that he was not good enough but Tonks knew better and whispered aloud, "I will never give up on you."

**So, what did you think?**

**I love Remus/Tonks. **

**Why did they have to get killed off? Why? Poor Teddy...**

**Did you see the A Very Potter Musical reference?**

**Review please! :)**


End file.
